


Give Me a Straight (HA) Answer

by safety_dancer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, also we all wish we had a friend like hunk lbr, lance tries to confess and he's as subtle as he is white
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safety_dancer/pseuds/safety_dancer
Summary: Lance feels his stomach flip over on itself and he drops his eyes to the countertop. He knows he’ll start floundering if he continues to look at Shiro’s earnest expression or his caring and stupidly pretty brown eyes. “Okay, I just want a straight answer here, but. Uh. What's the absolute best way to confess to someone?”





	Give Me a Straight (HA) Answer

**Author's Note:**

> based off THIS AMAZING COMIC!!! http://kethereal.tumblr.com/post/162504105953/some-advice-from-yo-crush-please-do-not-repost  
>  Make sure to check it out bc it saved my life

“ _Hunk_ , I'm having a crisis.” Lance invites himself into his best friend's room, falling face-first onto the bed, hiding his face in the pillow with a drawn out, dramatic sigh. “Ask me what's wrong.”

Hunk hums, leaning over the project he and Pidge have been working on for the past week. “What's wrong, Lance?” He asks obligingly.

“It's _Shiro_ ,” Lance groans, propping himself up on his elbows to glower at the wall. He thinks he hears Hunk snort and so shoots him a glare. “Listen. It's- it's him and his stupid smile and his stupid pretty face and-”

“And your stupid crush on him?” Hunk intervenes, setting his project down to finally turn and face his friend. “Dude. You should just tell him! I mean, you've liked him since your first _month_ at the Garrison. I think it's time you did something about it.”

“Oh, easy for _you_ to say,” Lance grumbles, sitting up fully and crossing his arms, a petulant look crossing his face. “I've _tried_. I don't- _ugh_ , I never know what to say, man! ‘Hey Shiro, my dumb ass has completely fallen for you even though you're totally out of my league!’”

Hunk’s expression softens with sympathy and he stands, coming over to pat his friend's back comfortingly. “C’mon, man. Out of all of us, you're the one who’s--normally--the best with words. I've seen you talk circles around the guys back at the Garrison to avoid getting into trouble. I know you can do this.”

Lance takes a breath, his lips twisting into a scowl. “But what if he- what if he thinks I'm gross or something? What if telling him makes him feel uncomfortable and he starts avoiding me? What if-”

“What if he likes you back?” Hunk rolls his eyes, slapping Lance’s shoulder a little harder than necessary. “Where's your confidence, Lance? Step out on a limb here! If you never do it, it'll just eat away at you, man.”  

The insecure look disappears and Lance's eyes take on a determined sparkle. “You're right, Hunk!” He says, hopping up off the bed and straightening the line of his shoulders. “You're absolutely right. I'm gonna do it first thing tomorrow.”

“What? No.” Hunk shakes his head quickly. “No no no. _Right now_ , Lance.” 

“No! I need _time_. I gotta- I gotta mentally _prepare_ -” 

Hunk grabs his friend by the shoulders and starts pushing him towards the door. “We both know that you’ll chicken out by then. Just get it over with, man!”

“Hunk, dude, _mi amigo_ , _please_ ,” Lance tries to plant his feet, but quiznack, Hunk is _strong_ , and he easily manages to shove Lance outside his room. 

“Good luck, Lance!” Hunk says cheerfully, _traitorously_ , as the door slides closed. 

“You're terrible, you know that?” Lance calls out, banging his fist against the door before stuffing his hands in his pockets and trudging towards the kitchen. He needed a glass of nunvil. The stuff might possibly be nastiest thing he's ever tasted, but it _did_ help with an unsettled stomach, and Lance's was in _knots_. 

He's halfway through pouring the drink when Shiro walks in, looking down at a holographic photo in his hand. Lance’s breath catches at the soft smile on Shiro’s face, and he quickly downs the glass in an attempt to steel himself, his eyes watering as the nunvil burns all the way down his throat.

“Yo, Shiro!” Lance says, slamming the glass down with more force than he meant to, trying to hide the fact that his hands shook.

Shiro looks up, and his smile brightens. “Oh, hey, Sharpshooter!” He says, and Lance feels his face heat up at the affectionate nickname. “You need something?”

Lance swallows hard. Quiznack. Okay. Okay, deep breaths, _and go_. “Well, uh. Yeah. Uhm, S-so I know this is pretty random, but…” He reaches up and rubs the back of his neck nervously. “Could you give me some advice on something?”

“Of course I can,” Shiro nods, leaning against the opposite side of the counter and giving Lance his full attention. “What's the trouble.”

_You._ You _are the trouble._ Lance feels his stomach flip over on itself and he drops his eyes to the countertop. He knows he’ll start floundering if he continues to look at Shiro’s earnest expression or his caring and stupidly pretty brown eyes. “Okay, I just want a straight answer here, but. Uh. What's the absolute _best_ way to confess to someone?” His face is _burning_ and he honestly wishes the ground would open up and swallow him, saving him from this _highly embarrassing_ situation. 

“Lanc-”

“Now don't ask who ‘cause I'm not telling!” Lance hurries on.

“Lance-”

“And before you laugh or roll your eyes at me, I want you to know I'm serious about this one-”

“ _Lance,_ ” Shiro steps up beside him and places a hand on his shoulder, effectively and immediately shutting Lance up. “Just… speak from the heart.” He says, giving Lance an encouraging smile that sends his heart beating into overdrive. “And to do that, just speak your mind!”

Lance’s face twists into a confused expression. “Speak my mind?”

“Yeah! I mean, it shouldn't be too hard for someone like you, right?” Shiro grins, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

_Oh please take me daddy_. Lance nearly chokes, his heart skipping half a dozen beats in a row. “Uh you sure about that man?” He says, laughing a little hysterically as he steps away from Shiro. “Y-you're probably right. Cool. Yeah. Thanks. Good talk. I'll see you later, dude.” With that he spins around and walks quickly towards his own room, forcing himself not to turn around when he feels Shiro’s eyes on his back. 

As his door slides shut behind him, he strides over to the bed, grabs the pillow, presses it to his face and screams into it. “I'm so quiznacking _stupid,_ ” he says, tossing the pillow to the floor and running his hands through his hair. “Ugh. God. Why me. I'm a nice guy, why am I being punished with _feelings_?!” 

He's about to let loose another long, agonized yell when someone knocks at his door. Lance sighs heavily. “This is all your fault, Hunk,” he calls out as he makes his way over. “I hope you come bearing gifts of food as an apolo- oh, Shiro!”

“Hey,” Shiro’s lips quirk up into a soft smile. “I need some advice. If someone confessed to me, how should I go about telling him that the feeling is mutual?”

“Wh-” Lance blinks. The words play back in his head a few times before he processes what Shiro is saying. He stops breathing, searching Shiro’s face for any since of teasing, but he knows Shiro would never be so cruel. Still, though. “I-”

Shiro takes a step closer. “How should I tell him that whenever he smiles at me, I feel like I could take on the world? How do I tell him that he's more beautiful than anything I've ever seen?”

“ _Shiro,_ ” Lance whispers. He wonders if he's dreaming. He has to be. 

Shiro leans in close, a hair’s breadth away. In a low voice that sends shivers running up and down Lance's spine, he says, “How do I tell him that I love him? That I _have_ loved him?” 

Lance's gaze flickers down from Shiro’s eyes to his lips. “I think-” He smiles-- he can't help it. “I think he knows.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'VE NEVER WRITTEN FOR THIS PAIRING SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YALL THINK!


End file.
